vanhelsingmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolf
27f10ecd1935fdf3cfdcb9bba0b05ba6.jpg VanHelsingWolfman.png 549a4897fb66ea606e26b20641c4a2d6.jpg A Werewolf is a human with the ability to transform into a wolf or wolf-like creature on the night of the full moon, often after being placed under a curse through the bite or scratch of another werewolf. This affliction is known as lycanthropy. Appearance and behaviour When transformed, a werewolf generally resembles a monstrous wolf-like creature, with a lupine body covered in fur, as well as razor-sharp teeth and claws. Werewolves possess a muscular build, often standing around 7 feet in height, although their appearances tend to vary even in wolf form; for example, exceptionally well-built humans such as Gabriel may transform into a similarly well-built wolf, though a somewhat less physically impressive individual might become a wolf that is leaner in design, such as Velkan, but it is ill-advised to assume that such a beast would be any less lethal, as the werewolf is a force to be reckoned with regardless of its outward appearance. Fur color also may vary, as black, brown, and gray individuals are all documented. While the werewolf may look like a normal person by day, by night both their body and mind is transformed into that of a monster, and they tend to be extremely destructive in nature, attacking any and all individuals they come across indiscriminately in a berserker-like fashion, whether they be total strangers or those they love the most. Werewolves can become subject to the will of a vampire, however, as they are creatures of the night and are not except from their control. When this occurs, the werewolf will act under the vampire’s control and do their bidding. However, exceptionally strong-willed individuals may be able to resist the vampire's enthralling powers, and may even be able to influence their actions as a wolf to a degree, either to a limited extent or seizing back control completely. At the very least, they may be able to project their rage onto a specific target if they so desire. Known Werewolves *Unnamed Werewolf - Released by Dracula to hunt down the last two Valerians, biting and being killed by Velkan Valerious almost immediately after. *Velkan Valerious - Bitten by an unnamed grey werewolf, whom he replaced as Dracula’s slave for a time before being killed by Gabriel Van Helsing. *Gabriel Van Helsing - Bitten by Velkan Valerious before his death, resisted Dracula’s control and killed the vampire before being cured of his curse. Powers & Abilities *Razor-Sharp Claws - While transformed, werewolves possess razor-sharp claws on their forepaws which easily can rip and tear through humans as well as even harm vampires. *'Superhuman Strength' - Werewolves experience a dramatic increase in physical strength upon transformation, able to bend thick iron bars with their bare hands and easily lift heavy objects that mortal men cannot. *'Superhuman Speed' - Werewolves are capable of terrible speed which makes them swifter than both man and wolf alike. *'Superhuman Durability' - Werewolves are highly resistant to injuries that would instantly kill lesser creatures, such as electrical shock and gunfire. They have a high tolerance for physical pain. *'Superhuman Agility' - Werewolves are extremely lithe and can jump several meters in the air in a single bound. *'Werewolf Venom' - Their fangs produce a venom which can turn humans into werewolves and can also kill Dracula. Transformation When the full moon is visible in the night sky, a werewolf will involuntarily transform into their wolf form. This process is extremely gruesome and painful, as the werewolf's bones realign into a more lupine skeleton as their muscles bulge and spasm, while the human skin is shed, revealing the werewolf fur underneath. It's possible that the spasms are to help with the shedding. The werewolf remains transformed for as long as the moon is visible. Once the moon sets or is covered, the transformation reverses; the werewolf's skin is shed revealing raw muscle, as human skin rapidly grows over them, while its bones reshape into a human skeleton, with the muscles repeatedly bulging and shrinking until they reach a human size. The reversion appears to be more painful than the transformation, as the werewolf, which can shrug off most things in wolf form, clearly expresses agony. It's possible that the bulk of the agony is caused by resistance to the change as it was only demonstrated fully on Velkan. When Gabriel transformed, he had somewhat wanted/needed to, and made it through the process considerably more smoothly and quickly. If one remains a werewolf for long enough, they will lose the ability to transform, becoming permanently stuck in their wol form. Weaknesses *'Silver' - Weapons forged of silver are most effective against a werewolf. *'Full Moon Deprivation' - If the full moon is blocked by clouds, they will revert back to human from until the curse consumes them. *'Werewolf Cure' - Dracula's cure can purify a werewolf's veins of its venom, making them human again. Seems to work only if administered soon before or after the first full moon. Category:Monsters